


A Prince's Worry

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly discovered prince of Artorias Finn worries that he's unfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Worry

Poe didn't bother to look up from his reading when he felt a body slumping down on the bed beside him. Instead he simply reached out, rubbing Finn's back in comfort as he turned to look down at him. “You okay?” he asked.

“Learning how to be a prince is hard!” Finn complained.  
“I never thought it would be easy,” Poe countered. He chuckled when his husband rolled over to shoot him a look, shrugging his shoulders. “What? It's true isn't it?”

“Still,” Finn sighed. He placed an arm over his eyes, letting out another sigh as he tried to focus and let his thoughts come together. “I always worry that I'm going to do something wrong. I'm expected to protect and lead my people. People I haven't even known most of my life until now. How can I do this by myself?”

“You're not,” Poe reminded him. He smiled as he pulled his arm off of his eyes, looking down at him. “I'm here, remember?”

“Yeah, you are,” Finn agreed.

“Kiss?”

Finn reached up and pulled Poe down, kissing him before holding him close. “Thank you for always being there for me,” he mumbled into his neck.

“Always,” Poe promised.

 


End file.
